fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Tectus Marines
Background The Tectus are a chapter of unknown origin and founding though it is thought to be believed to be the thirteenth founding. The Tectus or the 'Hidden' are few in number the precise number is unknown but is thought to be under three hundred. They do not have a home world just two battle barges and a ship exclusive to them which is golden and has two nova cannons. Battle of Jogpunda In this battle the 6th Regiment of the Vakerian Guard and the 3rd Company of the Brothers of Solitude were first meet with the Tectus when both forces were surrounded in a city under siege by Chaos forces but after days the Chaos force seemed more un settled and disorganized until after three weeks of this they turned on each other the imperial forces took advantage killing what was left. The base of chaos was found burning and a banner depicting a sword held by a eagle with the Tectus saying beneath. Sand skirmish A brief fire fight with Merilian Guard deserters and loyalists on a small deserters area on a Merilian planet ended when Tectus appeared annihilating the deserters then left just as they appeared. Weapons and Tactics The Tectus use the latest space marine weapons but are usually seen with melee and mid ranged weapons. The Tectus fight with the precision like eldar and the fury of any space marine they use their scouts to find the weakest and strongest points of the defensive or attacking forces, then they will strike using their battle barges to strike the stronger points using their cannons, this causes mass confusion and most of the time the enemies will is broken. Tectus then strikes the weakened points circles the strongest then kills them or if the commander is behind their forces with their secondary commander's they kill them then the rest. The Tectus never go to war un helmed also they are never seen in battle with chaplains, apothecaries and librarians again this is not known. The only marines to go unhelmed are scouts. The whole chapter is known to fight thus they only have two companies and their support staff is known to be in the one thousandth. Also it is known only three space marines man the battle barges and the unknown ship as captains. The Tectus are obviously a non Codex chapter as a under manned and fairly odd chapter. Enemies 14th,15th Vakerian Traitors, it is known the traitors dealed a fatal blow it is written in journals and data slates found by loyalists. "We must have caught them in some chapter ritual, but they weren't expecting us to come." The Tectus were in a ritual when the traitors attacked the information does state the whole chapters assault units seemed dead and most devastator's the chapter never did finish off the traitors as a result where the 14th and 15th are the Tectus are surely near by. Hive Fleet Kronus, is also highly known as to kill maime and harass Tectus. Kabal of the Creeping Doom: These Dark Eldar made the Tectus lose more brothers in combat then ever before 50 battle brother's were lost in their combat. Allies (Crickets) (Not many specifically) Chapter Culture Though not much is known about their culture Tectus are known to do a ritual before and after every battle this is thought to be them mourning and respecting the dead that are coming and after those deaths that have happened. Tectus are well renowned for their vowel of silence they have never been caught speaking to any one this has led people to believe that Tectus are all psykers that communicate by their powers this again is unknown. Geneseed The geneseed of the Tectus is very strange as it causes loss of sight in the left eye, really pale skin, a dark red colour of hair and just a fraction more power (strength speed) Their founding chapter is unknown but is believed to be either the Raven Guard or the Ultramarines though both chapters strongly deny such a chapter being made from their ranks despite evidence of heritage from these two very different chapters. Where are they? The Tectus do seem to be on the eastern fringe of space more then any where namely the Merilian sector which may mean they are protecting something. Maybe on the last world in the sector Dersenobyl. They are also thought to be under inquisition as a quick reaction force or protection as of their possible chapters the Inquisition is giving nothing up about the Tectus and if some have investigated the Tectus they usually don't get any plausible evidence or meet with a grizzly end. The only successful man to get any evidence on them is Adept Feron Julianus. Adept Feron Julianus Feron was under Inquisitor George Here (pronounced he- re) when the Inquisitor was badly injured Feron decided to go in deep in the Inquisition library namely space marine chapters of the 13th founding combining across ones listed under 'Unknown' he found a lot of chapters who he knew we're long gone until he found Tectus he then with his Inquisitor's permission went digging even more until it led him to the Raven Guard who refused to have any records of such a chapter in the 13th founding. Feron then took up the lead with the ultramarines who liked the idea but dismissed it as the Tectus do not follow the Codex Astartes. Feron then running out of resources looked at another chapter the Iron Hands who still look into the possibility of Tectus being a successor chapter of them. Feron then returned to his duties satisfied. "Hmm this chapter is interesting I doubt even the leaders of the Inquisition know about them their interesting" Inquisitor George Here. Notable battles, wars and skirmishes The combat types listed below are the only KNOWN combat operations done by Tectus these are usually seen by Guardsmen, captured enemies who suirvive. The shadow war This war on a agri culture world with Kabal of the Creeping Doom left the Tectus Marines with 50 less battle brother's. The highest lose of brothers in the history of the chapter. Quotes "What the hell is going on. Their running a mock. Wait is that space marines" ~ a Vakerian Guard commander "They strike like a desert snake with the power of a baneblade" Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters